1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image storage apparatus for storing image data in a storage region, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exist digital copiers, each having a large-capacity hard disk (HD). The large-capacity hard disk is mainly used for executing an electronic sorting function.
The electronic sorting function reads images of all originals to be copied, stores image data representing the respective images on a hard disk, and prints the images by repeatedly performing control of reading the image data page by page in the correct page order. It is thereby possible to discharge copying sheets in a sorted state even if a sorting device having a plurality of bins is not provided.
The digital copier can receive PDL (page discription language) data from a host computer via a network, develop the PDL data into a bit-map image, temporarily store the bit-map image on the hard disk, and print images by reading them from the hard disk.
Recently, digital copiers having a personal-box function have been proposed. The personal-box function provides a storage region on a hard disk for each person (each user, e.g.), temporarily stores images received from a host computer in the region (the personal box) assigned to the user in question by the host computer, and prints the images from the personal box.
When printing image data from a personal box, the user assigns the personal box through an operation unit of the digital copier, selects desired image data from among the image data stored in the assigned personal box, and prints images represented by the selected image data.
Image data is stored in a personal box so as to correspond to a printing mode (the number of copies of the image data, the size of recording sheets to be output, sheet discharging processing, and the like) set in advance by the host computer. The digital copier prints the image data based on the printing mode set in advance by the host computer.
In printing image data from a personal box, it has been proposed to select a plurality of desired image data from among image data stored in the personal box, and to print the plurality of image data at a time.
It has also been proposed to allow a change of the printing mode set by the host computer through the operation unit of the digital copier.
However, when allowing a change of the printing mode set by the host computer through the operation unit, in order to reset the printing mode to the printing mode set previously by the host computer, the user must memorize the printing mode set by the host computer, resulting in a complicated operation for the user and additional time and labor for the user.
When selecting a plurality of desired image data from among image data stored in a personal box and also changing the printing mode set by the host computer through the operation unit, the user must keep in mind all the respective printing modes for the plurality of desired image data and change the printing mode accordingly, again resulting in a complicated operation for the user and the possibility that the user makes a mistake and does not obtain the printout of desired data.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image storage apparatus in which the above-described problems are solved.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the ease of use of a storage region for storing image data in an image storage apparatus.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an image storage apparatus includes storage means for storing a series of image data in a storage region and storing an image forming mode corresponding to the series of image data, changing means for changing the image forming mode stored in the storage means, and control means for returning or resetting the image forming mode, as changed by the changing means, to a state before being stored in the storage means, in accordance with a predetermined instruction.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image storage apparatus includes storage means for storing a plurality of respective series of image data in a storage region and storing an image forming mode corresponding to each series of image data, and control means for executing a first step, in which one series of image data of the plurality of respective series of image data stored in the storage region is selected, a second step, in which an image forming mode corresponding to the series of image data selected in the first step is changed, and a third step, in which a shift from the first step to the second step is prohibited in accordance with selection of at least two series of image data in the first step.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method for controlling an image storage apparatus including storage means for storing a series of image data in a storage region and storing an image forming mode corresponding to the series of image data, includes a changing step, in which the image forming mode stored in the storage means is changed, and a control step, in which the image forming mode changed in the changing step is returned or reset to what it was before storage of a mode in the storage means, in accordance with a predetermined instruction.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method for controlling an image storage apparatus including storage means for storing a plurality of respective series of image data in a storage region and storing an image forming mode corresponding to each series of image data, includes a first step, of selecting one series of image data of the plurality of respective series of image data stored in the storage region, a second step, of changing an image forming mode corresponding to the series of image data selected in the first step, and a third step, of prohibiting a shift from the first step to the second step in accordance with selection of at least two series of image data in the first step.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention, a storage medium capable of being read by a computer stores a program for causing an image storage apparatus, including storage means for storing a series of image data in a storage region and storing an image forming mode corresponding to the series of image data, to execute a changing step, of changing the image forming mode stored in the storage means, and a control step, of returning or resetting the image forming mode changed by the changing means to what it was before mode storage in the storage means, in accordance with a predetermined instruction.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a storage medium capable of being read by a computer stores a program for causing an image storage apparatus, including storage means for storing a plurality of respective series of image data in a storage region and storing an image forming mode corresponding to each series of image data, to execute a first step, of selecting one series of image data of the plurality of respective series of image data stored in the storage region, a second step, of changing an image forming mode corresponding to the series of image data selected in the first step, and a third step, of prohibiting a shift from the first step to the second step, in accordance with selection of at least two series of image data in the first step.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjuction with the accompanying drawings.